


Smile

by AngelynMoon



Series: Steve Rogers, Son of Wonder Woman [2]
Category: DCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, M/M, Steve Rogers is Diana and Steve Trevor's son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:56:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: They have the same smile.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), SuperBat hints
Series: Steve Rogers, Son of Wonder Woman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991659
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so, this demanded to be written. Someone should have stopped me but..., well.
> 
> Anyway, here you go. As always let me know for tags.

There is something familiar about Wonder Woman, Tony thinks when they first meet.

Normally Steve would be the one meeting the people they would be allying with but Bucky had been having a bad day so Steve had sent Tony.

Tony recognizes Bruce Wayne, of course he does, they've traveled in the same circles since diapers. Bruce Wayne is actually one of the few people that Tony considers a friend, for all that they are business rivals.

The others are known only through the files that Steve managed to put together with Natasha's help.

Barry Allen, also known as the Flash, Arthur Curry, A.K.A. Aquaman, Victor Stone, known by the name Cyborg and Tony wanted to ask him so many questions about his tech and how it connected to his organics.

Then there was the Alien, Kryptionian, Superman, or in his day to day life, Clark Kent.

And, of course, Wonder Woman, also known as Diana Prince, Amazonian and veteran of World War 1, Tony supposed that Steve and her had that in common.

"Bruce." Tony greeted his friend with a hand shake.

"Tony, I thought we were meeting with Captain America." Bruce said.

"His boyfriend was having a bad day when we had to leave, he's still recovering from Hydra torture." Tony shrugged.

Bruce nodded and motioned to the table in the center of the room.

"King Arthur vibes?" Tony snorted.

Bruce shrugged, "We voted."

"Right." Tony said as he sat down, the rest taking seats of their own.

The longer the meeting went on the more Tony noticed the similarities between Wonder Woman and Steve.

They both commanded the room when they chose to speak, though they never raised their voice. Diana seemed to see many things that none of the others noticed in regards to planning and strategy and there was something achingly familiar about the way her smile lit up her face.

Tony expected to find Clark Kent the most like Steve, wholesome and good but Kent was way too innocent for Tony to see Steve in especially since the man actually blushed when Tony mentioned the one time they'd been attacked at the Tower and Steve had ended up fighting naked, which Tony had to admit to himself that he'd certainly lived up to his childhood dreams.

But that was beside the point, once they had a working plan Tony made the call to update Steve, the others would arrive in the morning before they headed to the mission, Tony was just glad that Steve agreed that the plan was good.

Tony ended up taking Bruce up on his offer to stay and laughed at the antics of his team.

Wonder Woman stood apart from the group as they had a contest of strength, rolling her eyes.

Tony wandered over to her, drink each hand, offering one to the Amazonian.

"So, they really don't have men where you come from?" Tony asked.

"They do not." Diana agreed.

"How do you have children then?" Tony asked.

Diana frowned, "We do not, I was made from clay and granted life by Zeus."

"That's..., cool, I guess." Tony said awkwardly.

Diana looked at him, "It is possible to have children the same was as normal people do."

"Huh." Tony said, "You ever think about it? Having kids, little Amazonians to teach."

Diana looked away, eyes sad and distant, "Once."

Tony frowned and then remembered Steve Trevor.

"Sorry, I'm not really known for my tact, we're been working on it." Tony apologized.

"It was long ago, but I have not thought about children since, no point." Diana said softly.

"Right, well, we humans better get some sleep, big day tomorrow." Tony said and fled, dragging Bruce with him, both of them pointedly ignoring the jealous Kryptionian eyes that followed.

\---

The Avengers arrived already suited up in the morning and they went through some last minute adjustments.

"Sargent is already in position, scoping the terrain." Steve said in his Captain voice, "Ma'am, I understand you may have more experience, did you want to take lead?" Steve asked Diana.

Diana shook her head, "Your experience leading a team is more recent and varied than mine, we will follow your lead."

Steve nodded and looked to each of his temporary team mate, waiting for their agreement before giving orders.

Compared to most of their missions this one went rather smoothly, a minor hiccup when Steve threw his Shield at the same time that Diana's went flying from her arm. Steve jumped and caught Dian's shield and continued to use it, Diana catching Steve's as it rebounded.

Then there was the moment that they needed to get someone in the air and without even thinking about it Steve dropped down and Diana ran to him and Steve launched her up so she could stab one of the things they were fighting.

When it was over, the files gathered, the bad guys all tied up and awaiting transport to prison, Flash appeared by Steve and Diana as they exchanged Shields.

"That was so cool, the way you launched her up. Did you practice that, no, you couldn't have, that was so amazing, can I have your autograph?" Flash said quickly.

Tony watched Bruce hid his face in his hands in embarrassment.

"Um, sure." Steve said.

"Me too." Superman said.

They all looked at him.

"What? I grew up with Captain America stories too." Superman said defensively.

"Autographs for everyone, huh?" Bucky said as he walked over, pulling his hair back.

"Hey, no stragglers?" Steve asked as he reached out to Bucky like he always did after a mission.

"Nope, you owe me dinner. I didn't get to shoot anyone." Bucky said.

Steve laughed, "Sorry, I'll make sure you get to shoot someone next time."

"You better." Bucky pouted and then pressed into Steve's space.

For a moment they communicated in that silent way of theirs, making sure everything was still alright with each other before Steve pulled away, clapping his hands.

"Right, showers and then debriefing." Steve said and then pointed at Bucky and Tony, "Don't say it."

"Not the type of debriefing some of us want." Aquaman said, making Superman and the Flash blush and sputter.

Tony laughed and Bucky grinned as Steve groaned.

"I work with children." Diana said softly but even she was smiling lightly.

Steve smiled at her and Tony's breath caught at the sight.

Side by side the resemblance was uncanny, even with Steve's face mostly hidden by his cowl, those two smiles were almost the exact same in the way they crinkled their owners' eyes.

"You coming, Ironman?" Batman asked, breaking through Tony's surprise.

"Yeah, of course." Tony said as he fell into step with Batman, eyes still on Steve and Wonder Woman, finding the similarities in the way they moved as they talked, Bucky's hand in Steve's as they walked side by side.

But that smile, that smile was the same smile that Diana had, but how did that happen?

Tony frowned, Diana had said she thought about children once, Steve Trevor had died in 1918, Steve had been born in 1918, was it possible that Steve was Diana's son?

But then why wouldn't they say something, Steve was, of course, professional on missions but the mission was over now.

Tony shook his head, he'd figure it out.

\---

A/n: I didn't actually intend to add to this au but this demanded to be written so here you go.

For clarification Steve and Natasha put together documents on the Justice League and as neither one of them are stupid they figure out their real identities but they also understand secrecy so...

And Steve uses the cowl/hood thing during missions and so the Justice League hasn't seen his face yet.

Also, I think that Superman and the Flash would totally be fans of Captain America, maybe even Dick Grayson too.

And yes, Tony totally had a crush on Wonder Woman and Captain America in his youth, possibly at the same time but not together even if he doesn't know they a mother and son

Clark is totally jealous of Tony and Bruce sleeping together, (even though nothing happened but Bruce lined his room with lead because privacy, Clark so Clark doesn't know that.)


End file.
